Ślimak
Ślimak 'jest zwierzęciem często widywanym w serialu. Pojawia się ukryty w każdym odcinku. Trzeba się dobrze przyjrzeć, żeby go zobaczyć. Zazwyczaj pojawia się w jednej krótkiej scenie i macha do widza. Wygląd Ma wygląd najzwyklejszego ślimaka w kreskówkach. Dwoje czułek, dwoje oczu i muszlę. Odróżnia go inne umiejscowienie oczu i posiadanie rąk. Jest bardzo mały. Przyczynienie się do przygód *Odcinek Śmiertelne zło Ślimak w tym odcinku siedzi w plecaku Finn'a. Kiedy Królewna Balonowa zaprowadza Finn'a i Jake'a do Króla Złego zwierzę wychodzi z plecaka. Bez ochrony, Zły łatwo przejął kontrolę nad ciałem ślimaka. Rozkazał muthumb|Opętany Ślimak rozbicie żywicy. W ten sposób się uwolnił. Gdyby nie ślimak nie doszło by do wydarzeń w odcinku Śmiertelne zło. Na koniec odcinka dowiadujemy się, że Król Zły opętał ślimaka. *Odcinek Opowiedz mi Bajkę W tym odcinku ślimak pojawia się na spadającym liściu. Dzięki temu czynowi, Finn wymyślił historię dla Jake'a, ale ta historia nie przypadła mu do gustu. *Odcinek Naśladowca Ślimak był pokazany pod koniec tego odcinka w grocie. Niedźwiedź podarował mu Księgowidło. Ślimak był wtedy opętany przez Króla Złego i dzięki niemu oraz niedźwiedziowi zdobył księgowidło. *Odcinek Król Zły (Odcinek) Ślimak, pojawia się w śnie Finn gdzie czyta nieznany rozdział z Księgowidła. *Odcinek Sad Face Ślimak występuje w przedstawieniu, mianowicie skacze do wiaderka z wodą. Ciekawostki *W odcinku Śmiertelne zło Ślimak rozbił żywicę, która więziła Króla Złego. *Ma własne konto portalowe. *W odcinku Śmiertelne zło opętał go Król Zły. *Oczy ślimaka są niżej niż u rzeczywistego ślimaka. *W komiksie Marceline and Scream Queens, Marcelina podnosi ślimaka i rzuca go do jeziora, ponieważ myśli, że jest to kamień. *Ślimak nie był początkowo w dwóch odcinkach, ale potem go dodano. *Nie pojawia się w Pilocie. *W oryginale głos podkłada mu sam Pendleton Ward. *Ma różne wyrazy twarzy. Najczęściej jest uśmiechnięty, ale czasem ma zdziwiony, zły lub smutny wyraz twarzy. *Zazwyczaj nie widać mu "ogonka", ale gdy jest opętany końcówka jest widoczna. *Przez cały 3 i 4 sezon Ślimak nadal jest w posiadaniu Króla Złego, dowodem na to jest to że w każdym odcinku tych sezonów ma złowrogie czarno-zielone oczy. Ukryte Ślimaki 'Sezon 1 'Sezon 2' 'Sezon 3' Snail S1E3.png|Więźniowie Miłości 1000px-Snail S1E7.png|Rikardio człowiek-serce Snail S1E4.png|Słoniczka Snail S1E5.png|Księgowidło Snail S1E6.png|Brzęczek Snail S1E8.png|Pora na biznes Snail S1E10.png|Wspomnienia z Góry Kup Kup Snail S1E11.png|Czarodziej Snail S1E12.png|Eksmisja! Snail S1E13.png|Miasto Złodziei Snail S1E14.png|Ogród Wiedźmy Snail S1E15.png|Czym jest życie? Snail S1E16.png|Ocean strachu Snail S1E17.png|Już Jej Niosą Suknię z Welonem Snail S1E18.png|Loch Snail S1E20.png|Miasto Dziwaków Snail S1E21.jpg|Donek Snail S1E22.png|Sługus Snail S1E23.png|Sen na Deszczowej Jawie Snail S2E8.jpg|Kryształy Mają Moc Snail S2E7.png|Zwierze Napędowe Snail S2E6.jpg|Powolna miłość Snail S2E5.png|Opowiedz mi Bajkę Snail S2E3.png|Wierność Królowi Snail S2E2.png|Oczy Snail S2E1.png|Prosto z Nocosfery Ślimak.png|Te inne tarty Ślimak Panika.png|"Panika na Śpiącym Przyjęciu" TroubleInLumpySpace.jpg|"Tarapaty w Grudkowym Kosmosie" Snail S1E9.png|"Dwie Najważniejsze Osoby" 338px-Snail S1E19.png|Książe 640px-Snail S1E24.png|Co wy Zrobiliście? Snail S1E25.png|Jego Bohater Snail S1E26.png|Flakopożeracz Snail schodek.png|Ciarki Snail.png|Milczący Król Ślimol.png|Komnata Mrożonych Ostrzy Snail S2E25.png|Śmiertelny Upadek Mortal snail.jpg|Śmiertelny Upadek Snail S2E24.jpg|Śmiertelne Zło Snail S2E23.jpg|Filmowcy Snail S2E22.jpg|Limit Snail S2E21.jpg|Brzuch Bestii Snail S2E20.png|Chodź ze Mną Snail S2E19.jpg|Pociąg tajemnic Snail S2E18.jpg|Zuza Silna (odcinek) Snail S2E17.png|Śmierć w rozkwicie Snail S2E16.jpg|Strażnicy promieni słońca Snail S2E15.jpg|Prawdziwy Finn Snail S2E10.png|Obcinanie Włosów Supposed snail.jpg|Zbroja Wstydu Snail S2E2.png|Oczy Snail S3E10.png|Brakujący Element Snail S3E9.png|Fiona i Cake Snail S3E8.png|Bitwa Czarodziejów Snail S3E7.png|Bez Ruchu Snail S3E6.jpg|Potwór Snail S3E5.jpg|Zbyt Młoda Snail S3E3.jpg|Wspomnienia Wspomnień Snail S3E2.png|Morituri Te Salutamus Snail S3E1.png|Inwazja Pięknisiów Snail S2E26.png|Sygnatura Cieplna Snail S3E20.png|Sekretne Taśmy cz.2 Snail S3E19.jpg|Sekretne Taśmy cz.1 Snail S3E18.jpg|Nowa Granica Snail S3E17.jpg|Dziękuję Snail S3E16.jpg|Jake vs Me-Mow Snail S3E15.jpg|Nikt cię nie usłyszy Snail S3E14.png|Pięknotopia Snail S3E13.jpg|Z deszczu pod rynnę Snail S3E11.png|Złodziej Jabłek Snail S3E26.png|Gorąca Miłość Snail S3E25.jpg|W lochu Tatusia Snail S3E24.png|Królewna Duch Snail S3E23.jpg|Mój sposób Snail S3E22.jpg|Papierowy Piotr Snail S3E21.jpg|Szafa Marceliny 185px-Snail confirmed-1-.jpg|Simon and Marcy Snail S4E1-1-.jpg|Gorący Dotyk Snail S4E4.jpg Snail S4E3.png|W Sieci 640px-Snail S4E2.jpg Snail S4E9.png|Potworna Narzeczona Snail S4E8.png Snail S4E7.png S4e7 possessed snail in cave.png Snail S4E6.png Snail S4E5.jpg Snail S4E13.jpg Snail S4E12.png Snail S4E11.png Snail S4E10.png S4e15 Snail Circled.png The snail in card quest.JPG 'Princess Potluck' snail location.png 640px-S5 e19 BMO with camera.png 640px-Snail In Shh.jpg 640px-Snailonshelf.jpg 640px-BLBSnail.png|Bad Little Boy 640px-Char.png 640px-Snail_In_BMO_Lost.jpg 640px-Snail_In_Candy_Streets.jpg 640px-Snail_In_One_Last_Job.jpg 640px-Snail_In_Party's_Over.jpg 640px-Snail_in_the_Great_Bird_Man.png 640px-Snail_in_Vault_of_Bones.png Snail_In_Another_Five_More_Short_Graybles.jpg 640px-Snail_In_Little_Dude.jpg Angry Ślimak.jpg|Zdenerwowany ślimak. Ślimak.jpg|All The Little People Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ślimaki Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Postacie z Gier realistycznych